Primeros Auxilios
by SakuStar
Summary: Ron y Hermione caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines del castillo, pero ¿qué pasaría si Ron es tirado al lago por Malfoy y Hermione tenga que recurrir a los sabios primeros auxilios?...


"**Primeros Auxilios"**

Era una tarde común y corrientes para muchos, pero para otros era un tanto… aburrido, que era el caso de Ron y Hermione que caminaban en silencio en el jardín del castillo.

El silencio era bastante incómodo y en las mentes de estos pasaban millones o talvez trillones de pensamientos para poder quebrar el hielo de ese momento, el cual era perfecto para ambos, porque ambos creían estar casi un ochenta por ciento seguro de lo que sentía la otra persona hacia ellos mismos; nuestro pelirrojo se dio cuenta cuando en el baile de navidad Hermione bailaba felizmente con el idiota de Viktor Krum, en cambio nuestra castaña recién se empezó a dar cuenta cuando su "mejor amigo" empezó su noviazgo con Lavander.

Mientras ellos caminaban, cierto rubio los miraba y se le formaba en la cara una sonrisa malvada.

-"OH, miren con quien me vengo a encontrar, con la sangre sucia de Granger y con el pobre e idiota de Weasley"- dice Malfoy con una cara de desprecio.

-"Malfoy, deja de molestar y por favor ¿te podrías ir?"- dice Hermione conteniendo su rabia.

-"Para que quieres que me vaya, sangre sucia"- dice Malfoy acercándose a Hermione muy molesto.

-"Deja de llamarla sangre sucia Malfoy"- dice Ron levantando la cara para enfrentar a Malfoy.

-"Porque debería, si es verdad. ¿no es cierto sangre sucia?"- contesta Malfoy.

-"Te dije que la dejaras de llamar así"- dice Ron bastante molesto y al no poder contener su enojo, le pega a Malfoy en la cara, lo cual produce una pelea entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Hermione miraba la escena un tanto aterrada, al ver a Ron sangrar por el labio y teniendo un ojo morado, pero lo que más la dejó aterrada, fue cuando Malfoy tiro a Ron al lago sólo para deshacerse de él, en ese momento Malfoy al ver que Ron no salía del agua salió corriendo, y justo cuando se va Malfoy llega Harry.

-"Harry, hay que sacar a Ron del lago"- dice Hermione un tanto desesperada.

Al terminar de decir esto Harry se quita sus zapatos y su capa y se lanza al agua para salvar a Ron.

Ya sacado del agua acuestan a Ron sobre el césped y Hermione le empieza a hacer fuerza en su pecho, para que votara agua.

-"Harry, Ron no reacciona ¡hay que hacer algo rápido!"- dice Hermione asustada.

-"Habrá que hacerle respiración boca boca"- dice Harry.

-"A no, eso hazlo tú"- dice Hermione alejándose un poco del cuerpo de Ron.

-"Si claro y que cualquier persona nos vea y piense lo que sea al ver dos hombres besándonos Hermione, que buena idea"- termina diciendo Harry, dejando muy en claro que no lo haría.

-"Esta bien lo haré yo, pero me debes una"- contesta Hermione mirando a Harry y recibiendo de este un asentimiento.

Hermione se coloca a la altura suficiente para poder hacerle la respiración boca boca a su amigo, pero esto solo logró hacerla sonrojara, porque siempre soñó con besar al pelirrojo, pero nunca se imaginó que sería de esta manera.

Se fue acercando lentamente, pero antes de lograr su cometido, le echó un vistazo a la cara de Ron la cual tanto le gustaba, y por fin terminó con la distancia que los separaba.

Al principio todo iba bien, según lo que había aprendido en un curso de Primeros Auxilios, pero lo que la dejó en shock, fue que segundos después sentía que el pelirrojo le correspondía aquel beso. Al principio fue algo tímido, pero después, más seguros de sí mismos, se volvió apasionado.

Pero como no todo es de color rosa, el aire ya se le estaba acabando a ambos, se separaron lentamente y se miraban dudosos, hasta que cierta castaña se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y los colores subieron a su cara.

-"Eh…bueno…Ron…yo…lo…"-pero fue interrumpida por un pelirrojo.

-"Te amo"- y eso bastó para que Hermione sonriera y volviera a besar a su pelirrojo favorito.

-"Yo también"- dijo Hermione entre el beso.

Pero e ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una garganta, lo cual los hizo separarse de inmediato.

-"Miren, no les quiero arruinar su momento maravilloso pero, Ron es mejor que te vayas a cambiar o pescarás un resfriado"- dice Harry muerto de la risa por dentro al ver a sus dos mejores amigos muertos de vergüenza.

-"Si ya vamos"- dice Hermione para seguir a Harry, pero antes de irse detrás de Harry, alguien la coge del brazo y la da vuelta.

-"¿quieres ser mi novia?"- pregunta Ron con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Me encantaría"- dice Hermione para nuevamente fundirse en un tierno beso con su nuevo novio, pero esta rápidamente corta el beso y escapa de los brazos de Ron y dice.

-"Si no te apuras te resfriarás"- dice Hermione riéndose al ver a Ron.

-"Esta bien, pero me debes mi beso"- dice Ron con una sonrisa en la cara y empezando a correr para alcanzar a Hermione, ahora su nueva novia, la cual se reía y corría lo más rápido posible.

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Quise hacer este pequeño one-shot porque fue un momento de inspiración, además es el primer one-shot que hago de este pareja, así que por favor no sea tan malos.

Atte.

SakuStar


End file.
